Reminiscence
by Fire Emblem Fanatic
Summary: Eliwood finds himself hiring a tactician with abilities nobody in Elibe have seen before. She's a remi.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. I do not own the game plot. I changed and altered the plot, so this does not really happen. Ever. I did name some of the chapters after Fire Emblem songs to give a mood for the chapter.

Reminiscence: **1** a recalling or telling of a past experience **2** an account of a memorable experience

Chapter 1. Reminiscence: Part One

Upon entering the two-floored tan house, you are in a hallway. You walk forward in this hallway, and you come across a dining room. To your right is another hallway. Turn right, and you'll find three doors on the right hand side, and one on the left hand side. Take the third door. Entering this room, you'll see a young brown-haired girl with a number of belongings spread across the floor. This girl is Taylor.

She sat there silently crying. It was her 13th birthday, and she had the most important decision of her life to make.

Among the items scattered around her, three she narrowed down as most important. The items are a note, a wooden box, and a picture. The note was carefully folded in half. The picture, hand drawn, is pressed neatly. The box is just beautiful.

The box was a clear blue color. On the lid of it a crest was neatly and carefully painted with a gold color. She picked it up, and turned it over in her hands several times. Then she turned it so the crest faced her. So that the crest of_ Pherae_ faced her.

She carefully opened the small ornate box. Her eyes glistened with more tears, the expression on her face a mirror image of the multiple times she had already opened it. Inside is a ring. A modest sized diamond glistened in the light and sat on a golden band. Lord Eliwood of Pherae proposed to her yesterday.

She set the ornate box carefully on the ground, making sure it balanced with the lid open so she could see the ring. She drew herself from the ring, and shifted her attention to the picture. She just finished coloring it in recently. She colored it in with colored pencils, giving it a homemade look. The picture illustrates Taylor leaning against Eliwood, looking up at him beaming. Eliwood's looking down at her, a good height taller, equally happy. What Taylor doesn't see is Eliwood the small box, giving the viewer of the picture a glimpse of the ring.

Taylor wasn't satisfied with the picture quality, so she decided to fix it. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, staring at the picture. She raised her right hand, and slowly hovered over the picture, as the fine details filled themselves in. The color evened out, shading appeared, and a beautiful picture was lying out in front of her.

She sighed and laid it next to the ring. She hesitated and looked at the ring, still sparkling. She pulled her gaze, and stared at the letter. It was addressed to her, from her mom. She had been gone for about a month, gone with Eliwood. She knew the letter was going to say somewhere _we need to talk_. She opened it.

_Dear Taylor,_

I know you've been gone for a while. And I know you've been gone with that boy. It's not like you to do this. So why are you? We've been searching for you everywhere, but then you just show up? It's your birthday, but we still need to talk.

Mom

Taylor sighed as she finished the letter. She wondered what she should do? Disappear and marry Eliwood? Or stay here, and leave her adventure in Elibe behind. She couldn't leave Eliwood. She couldn't leave him, ever. She wondered what to do in this situation. She couldn't leave her family in the past. She could bring Eliwood here, but that would leave Pherae heir-less. Taylor decided on recollecting on the past month, day-by-day, week-by-week.


	2. And so It Begins

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

The whole dimension deal was created by my friend, Wolfblitz, and I'm trying my best to write it with the limited knowledge I have, so don't hurt me! cowers And there'd probably never be a travel guide with unregistered dimensions. shrugs

Chapter 2. And so It Begins

Taylor blinked and stared up at her wall. She was incredibly bored. Sighing and rolling over, she swung her legs to the side of the bed. She had training tonight, but didn't quite feel like going. Now she wishes she had, just to get out of this house.

She stood up, and waved her hand lightly. The door swung open, silently. Perfect. She tiptoed carefully out the door, and cringed as a cat ran by her feet, claws digging into her foot. That dumb cat, she never stayed still. Her name is Poppy, but she has several nicknames. Pop, Popper, Monster, and Monkey. The young kitten dashed into the main hallway, and skidded into the living room. The moment of truth.

Taylor let herself glide gently over the linoleum, to hear the soft hum of a sports game. Sports aren't exactly quiet, but they are when the volume is turned down to 10. Her dad lay snoring on the couch, and she laughed at his carelessness. He almost ruined her plans. She sighed and blew softly into the room, and her father disappeared, hopefully upstairs, she thought. She walked into the room silently and picked up the remote. She hit the power button, and slowly made her way back to her room.

She flopped onto her bed and picked up her travel guide. She swiped once during training, who would miss it? She began leafing through the pages, sticking her tongue out and making gagging noises at the boring dimensions. She wanted to go out tonight. Have some fun.

She went from 'registered' dimensions to 'unregistered'. Dangerous fun. The dimensions where we aren't supposed to go. She liked. She wanted a nice place, have an adventure, be back in a week or so and say that some guy kidnapped her and she barely escaped. Then she'd bring some helpless guy here, send him out on the streets, blame him, then get rewarded. She didn't care if it was cruel, she just cared that it was an _adventure_.

Taylor was suddenly pulled into a mess by one of her friends. She and other select few are currently training to save the dimensions. She enjoyed it for the most part, but she craved just a tiny break. An adventurous break. She was training Ryan, but he can wait. This needed to happen _now_.

She walked over to her computer, and poked the mouse. The computer binged out sleep mode, and she double-clicked America Online. She blew air at the computer for taking so long to load. She had dubbed it Dumb Computer, being the virus magnet that it is. She checked her e-mail, about 3 were from Wolfblitz, asking when she'd be at training, and she deleted two of them. The last one, _Get over her… NOW!_ she hit the reply button.

_10:37, p.m._

_Hello. Sorry I couldn't make it. I have to stay home. My family and me are playing the lookout. Only we are really looking out because there's some night prowler around here. Bleh. Hold on, I see something. See ya!_

Taylor 

There. Excuse set. She closed AOL and pulled up Microsoft Word. She scanned the fonts, and burst out laughing when she saw 'ransom'. She changed the font to that, and started typing a message.

Dear Parent or Guardian of this child- 

If you ever want to see her again, get 50 dollars from every household in town. And don't try anything funny. I know how many houses there are in this town.

She almost started cracking up at the absolute fakeness of the letter. She printed it out, pricked her finger, and made little blotches all over the paper. She then crumpled it up a few times, then laid it onto her pillow. She turned her attention to the travel guide.

She turned page after page of the guide, from unregistered dimension to the next. On caught her eye.

The dimension of Elibe has a medieval look to it. Castles, kings, marquesses, pegasus, and even a war fought with dragons. She read the caption under the carefully taken picture.

_After the war with man and dragon known as The Scouring, this dimension has been labeled unregistered to prevent deaths from the unstable nature of the dimension, Elibe._

Perfect, she thought. She concentrated hard. She was starting to see a large castle, and plains in between the small villages. There was a small group of people by the castle. Her adventure she craved begins now.


	3. Up for Hire

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1-2

Chapter 3. Up for Hire

Taylor stared blankly at the inn sign. She was trying to figure out where in Elibe she was. She walked around the quiet village, her eyes occasionally trailing to the small group by the castle. She sighed. She couldn't stand the fact that her hair was in her eyes no longer. She blew upward, and her hair flew behind her.

She paused. Her hair was shoulder length with bangs up to her eyebrows. She pulled strands of hair from he sides and gasped as she found mid-back length hair. She ran her fingers through it, finding it immensely tangled. She blew out air in anger, and started exploring.

Besides the inn, there was a modest toy store, and small bookshop, and a quaint diner. She walked up and down the streets for several minutes. She saw men, women, and children. She saw a few guards patrolling the streets. She paused to ask them where exactly she was, but thinking they'd find her crazy. How'd she explain not knowing where she was?

The over-used streets were a brown dusty color, and she noticed a water trough. She decided to see what she looked like with mid-back length hair. She strode up to the trough, and gazed down at her reflection. She could've screamed. She was older, much older. She was roughly 17 or 18, and she had a more shaped face. She blinked, happy she still had her magical gray-blue eyes.

She found Elibe peaceful, but there had to be an adventure _somewhere_. She heard some people talking. They were mentioning what sounded like places. Towns. She crept over with that super stealth she hoped she still had.

"What do you think happened to Lord Elbert?" A sly looking woman not much older than Taylor currently whispered. She was talking with another woman, maybe Taylor's age.

The younger girl shrugged. "Pherae has been untouched for a while. Maybe he just had…" she paused to think, "a meeting somewhere."

The older woman snapped. "Marquesses don't just get up and leave! His son is absolutely devastated!"

The younger girl sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right… Did you hear Lord Elbert's son is leaving to search for his father today?"

"Why yes, I did. I also heard they were sending knights out to the villages to gather local aid."

The younger girl nodded. "They haven't sent a knight here yet…," she sighed distantly. "I may have helped if I wasn't… so…"

"Crazy about knights?" The older woman chuckled. "You couldn't concentrate IF you had any battle skills."

Their conversation continued, but Taylor had gathered quite some information. She learned she was in Pherae. Lord Elbert is missing, and his son is searching for him. And knights have yet to visit this particular village. Perfect.

Off in the distance, the soft noises of a horse galloping came closer and closer. Taylor jumped in excitement and rushed over to the village gate, and started to slow down casually as she drew closer. She sat on a rock, and watched alert as the knight drew closer. She had to find an excuse about why they should take her.

She couldn't expose herself as what she _really _was. So, she decided to ask the knight what kind of aid they needed.

A knight rode in with dark sea foam green hair and golden armor. He looked pretty confident, riding in all knight-like. The younger of the two who were talking quickly hurried inside the inn, followed by the laughing older woman.

The knight rode in on his horse, and announced loudly, just feet from Taylor.

"By the request of Lord Eliwood, son of Lord Elbert, any of those who have any skill that may contribute the safe return of Lord Elbert, please step forward." The knight looked proud, remembering the announcement.

Nobody came forth to the knight. Several who walked past him said 'sorry'. Taylor stood up.

"Of what aid do you seek?" She attempted to sound somewhat honorable. She stood waiting for his reply.

The knight looked down, thought, the looked at her. "Tactical, mostly. A few mages, monks, even a shaman would do…" He went on mumbling, while Taylor was deep in thought. She could do tactics. She liked thinking for some reason.

"…clerics, troubadours," the knight continued.

"I could help in tactics. I've some experience." She smiled. "And I do know some magic." She paused. "Fire and stuff." She forced a big giant fake smile.

"Fire and stuff…" the knight paused. "Right. Well, I'll take you down to Lord Eliwood." He patted a small portion of seat behind him. "Come on."

She smiled weakly. She had her adventure. But she never rode on a horse before. Maybe that was the _real_ adventure here.

A plot is slowly beginning to form. The chapters are really short, they hurt me, deep down. takes pen and 'stabs' self The chapters should develop more as the fanfic progresses. I made an outline, and whoopee! Forty… four… chapters… blinks then sighs Bleh.


End file.
